


我知道

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217





	我知道

卡鸣│我知道

卡卡西捡了一只小狐狸回来，大和这样告诉他们。

小狐狸皮毛鲜亮，四只小爪爪黑乎乎的，有蓬松的大尾巴和灵巧可爱的小耳朵，想了一下大和又补充道。

他的树底下排排坐围了一个圈的小脑袋，全都仰着头听他说话。一贯倚着他的小山鹿用蹄子刨了刨地，像是哼了一声，又拿树干磨了磨鹿角。

趴在一旁的山猫摔了下尾巴，伸长了四肢，两只毛茸茸的爪子抓着地伸了个懒腰，三两下跳上了树干卧了下去，半晌懒洋洋的说，散了吧，半个狐狸影子都没见着，见到了再说。

底下的一群小脑袋看大妖怪的尾巴左摇右荡吊在空中，眯着眼脑袋搁在爪子上约莫是要打个盹儿，再一看挺立的桃树也不说话了，便三两成群你追我赶的散开，小山鹿见他们走了，迈着步子慢悠悠的从树后出来，绕着树前的草地踩了踩，也卧了下来，桃树挪了挪树干，替它遮了恼人的阳光，掉了几片树叶，落在了小山鹿的肚子上。

午后，林间传来细细的脚步声，山猫睁开眼半垂着头等人来，大和弯着树枝刚把小山鹿叫醒，一只白狐狸就从林里冒出了头。

哟，是卡卡西啊。

山猫坐了起来，一个跳跃下了高耸的树枝，卡卡西等他落了地，才继续走过来。

白狐狸，四肢和胸前雪白，背腹部银鼠的毛色，黑白渐变的大尾巴盖在背上。卡卡西走过来，轻轻的移开了大尾巴，露出一抹火红的色彩。

小狐狸眯着细长的狐眼，黑色的胡须随着呼吸颤动，耳朵尖不时的动，趴在卡卡西的背上睡得正香。

自来也老师，你帮我把他抱下来吧。

卡卡西无奈的说，若是我自己化人形，他就死抓着我的脖子，掰开就哭闹，只好这样来麻烦你们了。

自来也刚刚凑近小狐狸闻了闻，扭头一个大喷嚏，闻言笑着化成一个宽肩窄腰衣着散漫的中年男人，他笑着把小狐狸从卡卡西的背上捞起来。

小狐狸约莫是睡着不对劲，睁开眼见到一张人脸，吓得嗷的一声挣扎着要跳下地，自来也怕摔着它，用了点劲儿把它揽在怀里不肯松手。小狐狸见逃不掉，叫得越发的凄厉，可到底还是太小，没能叫喊几句，声音就弱了下来，可还是不放弃的细细的哭吟着，蓝宝石一般的狐眼里倏尔滚下了两颗眼泪。

自来也见收势不住，有些慌张，适时一双骨节分明的手把小狐狸接了过去。甫一闻到熟悉的味道，小狐狸在那人手里翻了个身，一脑袋扎进了他交叠的衣领间，黑乎乎的小爪子死命的抱着一只手，委屈的呜呜声透过衣料响在耳边。

卡卡西叹口气，任他钻衣服任他抱着手，空着的一只手顺着毛安慰受惊的小狐狸崽子，好半晌才停了下来。又哄了半天，小狐狸才从他的外套里探出头来，戒备的打量着站在树前的男人，只两眼还是害怕的挪开了眼，转头盯着另外一边的小山鹿。

小山鹿，有着棕黄色的短毛，又大又圆的黑眼睛和刚长出两个杈的鹿角，小狐狸动了动扒着卡卡西手的爪子，眼睛里闪着光跃跃欲试。

卡卡西了然的抱着他过去，在小山鹿的面前蹲下，本想把他放在地上，刚有动作就被抓得死紧，只好卷了衣摆，抱着他坐下，自来也觉得他好玩，和他们隔开一点距离也坐了下来。

小狐狸在卡卡西怀里来来回回的转了好几圈，小山鹿见他的黑爪子伸出来又收回去，默然的低下头把鹿角送到了他的眼前。小狐狸看他靠过来，先是嗖的闭眼缩进卡卡西怀里，再睁眼却看到了漂亮的鹿角。他仰头询问的看看卡卡西，得到鼓励后便小心翼翼的用爪子扒拉了一下硬挺的鹿角，小声的说，你好啊，我叫漩涡鸣人的说。

小山鹿动了动耳朵心里想，我知道你叫漩涡鸣人，嘴上却说，你好啊，我叫奈良鹿丸。

小狐狸长得很快，桃树结第二次果的时候，他已经变成林间一霸了，卡卡西和自来也一人一边躺在树下睡觉的时候，常常会被突然跳上来的小狐狸崽子吓醒。若是跳到自来也身上，大山猫就一尾巴卷起他扔开，要不然扔进卡卡西怀里，要不然扔进大和结的大网秋千里；要是跳到卡卡西身上，就会被大白狐狸压在身下，拘在胸前一起睡觉。

鹿丸常常跟在他身后，间或的背着他，穿过山涧踏过林荫，摘过野果拥着鲜花。一狐一鹿会在树下打盹儿被落下来的花瓣树叶盖了小半个身子，也会化成个头不大的小孩儿在小溪里摸鱼抓虾再湿哒哒的回家。

卡卡西总是在树洞口等他，大多数时候都是大白狐狸的样子，有时候坐着有时候趴在，大耳朵总是能在小狐狸的爪子从树上落下来的时候捕捉到他的一举一动，半睁着眼看他蹦蹦跳跳的回到他的身边。

偶尔化成了人形靠在树上，鸣人就会跟个小炮仗似的砸进他怀里，被搂着挠下巴顺毛，发出呼噜噜的喉音。

鸣人不记得他是怎么出生的，也不知道他在哪里出生的，他睁开眼看到的第一个人，或者说妖怪，就是卡卡西。

那人弯着眼，笑着对他说，我来带你回家了。

然后他就有了名字，有了老师有了朋友，有了，一个家。

鸣人偶尔跑累了躺在草丛里的时候会想，为什么卡卡西要把还是奶狐狸的他带回家，可转念又觉得，他不带我回家还能带哪个野狐狸回来？

合该，就是我了。

于是后来他便不想了，心安理得的赖着卡卡西。

柳枝被春风吹绿的时候，他拉着卡卡西在草地上撒欢，最后总是耍赖让他驮着自己回家。

待到扶桑花开遍山林，便化作两只狐狸在枝繁叶茂的桃树下纳凉，他总是左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，非要抓着卡卡西才肯安分躺着，有时候抱着蓬松的大尾巴，大多都是整个狐塞进白狐狸的胸前，明明很热，一点也不愿意分开。

转眼金黄色的树叶飘摇的落下枝头，他就整个狐的睡在枯叶里，半分也不动弹，和卡卡西捉迷藏，让他漫山遍野的走遍，最后在某个枯叶堆里掏出熟睡的他，揣进怀里带回家。

风把隐隐梅香送进狐狸洞的时候，他俩双双卧在门前，身后是跳动的火堆，身前是纷纷扬扬的雪花，身上盖着卡卡西盖上的毛毯子，被他收在胸前，温热的呼吸打在他的耳旁，彼此毛发相接，仿佛凡间夫妻结发一般，听着火苗的噼啪声相拥睡去。

卡卡西向来不会拒绝他，他说无聊了想去人间，就会带着他从静谧的山间走进喧闹嘈杂的红尘，带着他穿过街头巷尾，游过山川河海。

鸣人站在小摊前，选中了一个小狐狸的面具，他对着卡卡西眨眨眼狡黠的笑出来，如愿的戴上了面具，掩了面漂亮的狐眼却定定的看着笑得宠溺温柔的男人。

他想，我知道，我知道。

我知道你没说的话，所以我不说，你也不说。

我知道你的知道，就像我知道你始终会带我回家。

带我回家。


End file.
